


Jealous

by hopelina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelina/pseuds/hopelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius takes a deep breath before looking me in the eye with a serious expression. “I was jealous.”<br/>I'm slightly taken aback before my gaze softens and I reassure, “You don't need to be jealous! You'll always be my best friend, even-”<br/>“No!” Scorpius interrupts. “Albus! I'm… I'm gay!” he exclaims, looking as if he's ready to cry.<br/>“Wait… What? Oh! Oh…”</p><p>Nonmagic AU. Contains impulsive sex between teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

My name is Albus Potter. I’m currently a sophomore in high school. My hobbies include listening to music, eating, playing video games, sleeping, hanging out with my best friend, Scorpius, listening to Scorpius read his favorite books out loud, and watching movies and TV shows that my cousin, Rose thinks are nerdy.

Rose is one of the many people at my school who choose to ignore me. She's forced to acknowledge me at family gatherings, but, at school, I don't exist to her. And, to be honest, she barely exists to me. I don't hate her, but her friends are all arrogant, prejudice athletes who get a kick out of insulting Scorpius and I every time they notice us.

They make fun of Scorpius because his grandfather is in jail for murder. They make fun of me because I'm not sporty like the rest of my family (my father used to play  _ professional soccer)  _ and I'm not super smart like Rose or Scorpius. Do I even need to mention that they’ve decided that Scorpius and I are loser nerds who are gay for each other? I mean, sure I’m bisexual, and Scorpius is gorgeous, but we’re just friends!

It was especially difficult my seventh-grade year. Part of me was convinced that I might make some new friends since it was a new school. I was wrong. A few people tried to befriend Scorpius and I for our families’ money, but obviously, those aren’t real friends. Everyone else either ignores us or makes fun of us. However, it doesn't bother me nearly as much as it used to. That is, it didn't until very recently.

Her name is Melody. Just her name is enough to grab my attention. She's like a song. She makes me think of the song “Favorite Record” by  _ Fall Out Boy _ . And now that I've associated the song with her, it gets stuck in my head every time I see her. If we ever get together, that could be our song.

But, the thing is, being out of practice with making friends has consequences. Melody is the first person to ever be nice to me, outside of teachers and family and Scorpius, but I can't bring myself to ask her to hang out outside of class. I can barely talk to her at all because she makes me so nervous. But, somehow, I need to build up the courage to talk to her.

“I need her,” I tell Scorpius as we eat lunch in the school cafeteria. I'm lucky enough that, if I squint, my usual spot has a view of her usual spot.

“Okay. Umm… You need  _ who _ ?” Scorpius asks awkwardly.

“ _ Melody Gardner _ ,” I tell him in a tone of voice that just proves how mesmerizing she is. I can't even take my eyes off of her.

“Oh,” Scorpius says with a bit of surprise in his tone. “How long have you, err, felt like you ‘needed’ her for, exactly?”

I heave a sigh. “We were partnered up in Biology, a week ago. And ever since, I can't get her off my mind.”

“Right…” Scorpius replies, sounding slightly disapproving. “You told me you guys have been talking, but I didn't think…”

I huff, finally looking at my best friend. “I'm almost 16 and I've never even been on a date. Don't you think that's a bit pathetic?”

Scorpius’ eyes narrow slightly. “You realize I'm the same, don't you? Personally, I'm completely fine waiting for the right person.”

I roll my eyes. “That's because you have some sort of unending crush on Rose.”

Blond eyebrows raise and gray eyes widen. “ _ Rose? _ ” he repeats like he can't believe his ears. “Why on earth would you think I have a crush on  _ Rose _ ?”

“You've tried talking to her a million times, and no matter how many times she brushes you off you keep trying to get her to like you,” I argue. “There's no use hiding it; I'm not  _ that _ clueless.”

Scorpius’ eyes aren't just narrowed, they're full on glaring at me. “Apparently, you are! How would you know anything about how I feel? The only person you care about is yourself!” he exclaims.

I'm frozen stiff with shock. Where on earth did that come from? I've known Scorpius since we were eleven, and I have never seen him get so angry so quickly.

Before I can even process the entirety of the situation, Scorpius is has left the table. I can see him walking out of the cafeteria.

My face falls into my hands as Scorpius’ words repeat in my head. _ ‘The only person you care about is yourself!’ _ he said. I groan as an uncomfortable pain stabs at my chest. Since when… has he thought that?

Unfortunately, Scorpius and I don't share any classes after lunch. But, I'm able to catch him after school before his ride shows up.

“Scorpius,” I call, slightly out of breath from running to him.

He seems surprised to see me. His mouth opens, only to close again.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Honestly, I'm not really sure what happened at lunch, but I  _ do  _ care about you, and I don't want you to be angry at me.”

Scorpius shakes his head, frowning. “I'm not angry with you,” he says.

I blink in confusion. “You aren't?”

A small sports car pulls up beside us. It's Scorpius’ personal driver, Phil.

Scorpius takes a deep breath. “How about you come over to my place and… we’ll talk?”

I nod. “Okay.”

We don't talk to each other for the whole ride to Malfoy Manor, but we make small talk with Phil when he asks us about school.

Finally, we end up in Scorpius’ bedroom. I sit down on his bed, and Scorpius rolls his desk chair near where I am and sits in it. He’s swiveling back and forth ever-so-slightly in his chair, avoiding my gaze and chewing his nails.

When he doesn't talk, I break the awkward silence with, “So… what happened earlier today?”

Scorpius takes a deep breath before looking me in the eye with a serious expression. “I was jealous.”

I'm slightly taken aback before my gaze softens and I reassure, “You don't need to be jealous! You'll always be my best friend, even-”

“No!” Scorpius interrupts. “ _ Albus! _ I'm… I'm gay!” he exclaims, looking as if he's ready to cry.

“Wait… What? Oh! Oh…” I ramble as I slowly catch on. “So, umm, you were jealous… in the more-than-friends kind of way?” I ask.

Scorpius covers his face with his hands. “Yes,” he mutters, clearly embarrassed.

Wow. This is completely unexpected. I mean, this is  _ Scorpius _ . He’s been my friend so long that I thought that was all we’d ever be. But, it’s a very  _ pleasant _ surprise. Screw Melody. 

“S-so...” I cough. “Do you want to… try, umm… being boyfriends?”

Scorpius looks up quickly, obviously surprised. His face is bright pink. “You… What about ‘needing’ Melody Gardner?”

I laugh. Scorpius seems offended, though, so I cringe a bit. “Well, I mean, I barely know her. And… I mean, I can't go out with anyone else if I know  _ you _ have feelings for me.”

Scorpius shakes his head and looks away, his eyebrows furrowed. “I don't want to go out with you when you're only doing it because you feel obligated.”

I stand up and walk over to touch his shoulder out of impulse. “That's not what I mean. I  _ want _ to be with you. You're kind, and smart, and wise, and adorable, and awesome, and... I mean,  _ look at you _ !”

Scorpius looks at me with a mixture of shock and hope. “You…” His gaze melts into the passionate kind I've only seen in movies.

I hesitantly move my hand from his shoulder to his soft, very warm cheek. I look down at his lips, which are parted slightly. They're a rosy pink color. I wonder if they're as soft as his cheek? I gently swipe at his bottom lip with my thumb. They’re even softer…

Scorpius groans and pulls at my shirt until my face is close enough to his for him to kiss me. It's messy and awkward, but somehow it feels nice, and I can't bring myself to stop. Soon, though, my back starts to hurt from bending. I’m forced to pull away for a moment, but then I tug at Scorpius’ arm and he follows me to the edge of the bed, where he climbs onto my lap and we kiss some more.

My hands find their way to his waist, and his arms loop around my neck. Deciding to experiment, I stick my tongue out and lick his lips. His tongue pokes out and brushes against mine. Scorpius moans, and my cock twitches. I feel drool trickle down my chin, and it tickles so I pull back and wipe it away.

Now I have a good look at Scorpius for the first time since we started kissing. His lips are swollen, and his eyes are glazed over. Like me, he’s panting. Suddenly I realize how heated my body’s become.

“Is it hot in here?” I ask with a breathless chuckle.

Scorpius bites his lip. “Do you want to stop?”

I hesitate. We probably should, but… I shake my head. “No…” I cough. “Do you, um, do you mind if I take off my shirt?”

Scorpius shudders, his arms tensing around me and his head bowing and touching my shoulder. “Fuck,” he mutters.

I swallow. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“Promise you won’t hurt me,” he says, his voice low and serious and needy. “Promise you won’t hurt me and  _ I’m yours _ .”

My breath hitches. “I… I’d never purposely hurt you,” I promise. And I mean it.

Scorpius sighs and kisses my neck. I gasp, instinctively leaning my head back to give him room. Then he starts sucking, and I can’t help but moan, “ _ Scorpius! _ ”

He pulls back ever-so-slightly, but I can still feel his hot breath on my neck. “I need you,” he whispers.

My fingers dig into his back. “ _ I’m yours.” _

He slides off of my lap and pulls at the hem of my t-shirt. I lift my arms so he can pull it over my head. I find myself shirtless, and before I can attempt to take off  _ his  _ shirt, his mouth is on my chest. He’s sucking and kissing and nibbling, and  _ fuck  _ do I feel amazing. Even when I’ve masturbated in the past, I’ve never felt the need to become vocal. And, right now, I can’t even contain my groans of pleasure, and he’s only touching my  _ chest _ . Not to mention the fact that I’m  _ shaking _ , barely able to keep sitting upright.

Then the kisses become lower and the heat in my stomach feels like molten lava. “S-Scorpius,” I gasp. “I need to lay down.”

Fuck, the look in his eyes makes me feel like I’m going to melt. He’s obviously nervous, but it’s like he’s completely driven by desire. He gives me room to put my legs up on the bed. When I’m flat on his bed, he starts unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing his lean torso. It slides off of his shoulders and onto the floor, and suddenly I feel realize that it’s just like I’m in a porno.

“How are you so…  _ amazing _ at this?” I ask, still panting.

He groans as if my words have given him as much pleasure as my touches. “You have no idea how many times I’ve fantasized about this,” he explains, his voice much lower than usual. He crawls onto the bed and spreads my legs apart. I shudder, squeezing around two handfuls of sheets. Scorpius is coming towards me, and soon looming over me. He bites his lip. “Also... I’ve read plenty of erotica.”

Holy fuck, this is hot. I reach up and pull Scorpius down so our lips are once again meshed together. I lift my hips up and grind them against his leg. I moan.

We part, and Scorpius sits up. He reaches for the zipper of my pants, but his hand stays there. He bites his lip hesitantly.

I guess it’s time for me to take over. I sit up and get onto my knees, much like Scorpius. I reach for the zipper of his slacks. I look him in the eye as I pull the zipper down. He squeezes his eyes shut. I look down and tug down his pants to his knees, and Scorpius clutches onto my shoulders. There’s a significant tent in his tighty whiteys. I lick my lips as I pull down his underwear. Then, I take Scorpius’ weeping erection into my hand.

Scorpius groans. “A-Albus…”

His eyes are still closed. Convinced that my new boyfriend isn’t thinking clearly enough to get me off, I let go of his member and undo my own pants. Then, like I’ve seen in gay porn, I align our cocks together and try to wrap my hand around both of them. Scorpius gasps, and I notice that his eyes are open again. I lean forward kiss him as I start to move my hand up and down our cocks. Scorpius’ hand joins mine, and it’s so overwhelming that in what must have been less than a minute, Scorpius is crying out, followed by me, and suddenly there’s come all over both of our chests.

I go limp against Scorpius, and he against me, so we just kind of tip over to the side.

Dazed, breathless, and dosed in euphoria, I simply lay beside Scorpius and gaze into his eyes. I know he’s thinking the same thing I am -  _ Wow _ .

Our hands find each other, and we both smile.

“I love you,” I whisper, and I mean it. I don’t know why I ever thought I could ever be with anyone but  _ Scorpius _ . Nobody else could make things so amazingly  _ perfect _ .

Scorpius leans his sweaty forehead against mine. “I love you, too,” he replies. “So much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
